1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing a plurality of database systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As database management systems (DBMS) continue to increase in function and expand into new application areas, the diversity of database workloads is increasing as well. In addition to the classic relational DBMS workload consisting of short transactions running concurrently with long decision support queries, workloads comprising of an even wider range of system demands are emerging. New complex data types, such as image files, audio files, video files and other large objects, and new active data warehouse requirements, such as capacity on demand, data replication, fault-tolerance, dual active query processing, recursion, user defined types (UDFs), external UDFs, and so on, result in widely varying memory, processor, disk and network demands on database systems.
In general, a DBMS has a number of operational characteristics. These include physical statistics, such as CPU usage, query response times and performance statistics. In some DBMS, the operational characteristics include rule sets under which the database operates, relating to the likes of resource consumption and request prioritization. Varying these rule sets often has an effect on other physical characteristics, for example altering performance statistics. Ideally, a DBMS should be able to accept performance goals for a workload and dynamically adjust its own performance based on whether or not these goals are being met.
Closed-loop system management (CLSM) is a technology directed towards this ideal. Under some known CLSM-type systems, incoming queries are split into workload groups, each workload group having respective service level goals (SLGs). The DBMS is responsive to whether or not these goals are met for selectively switching between predetermined rule sets or adjusting performance controls.
It is also known to operate multi-system environments, wherein a plurality of databases, database systems, or DBMS operate in parallel. For example, DBMS that use a Massively Parallel Processing (MPP) architecture across multiple systems or a Symmetric Multiprocessing (SMP) architecture. In particular, it is known to operate a “dual-active” system wherein a plurality of databases operate in parallel and intercommunicate. It will be appreciated that managing complex workloads and performance objectives across the board in a multi-system environment is difficult.
Consequently, there is still a need in the art for additional management techniques for use in multi-system environments. The present invention satisfies this need.